role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Customer Service! Helping the Good Baltan
Customer Service! Helping the Good Baltan is an RP that took place on February 2, 2017. Story A few days later, on an early morning at Fukuoka, FlamingoMask tended to himself by eating some ramen that WolfMask had given him earlier. After finishing up eating the ramen, FlamingoMask then flew off into the sky, looking around for any activity. As FlamingoMask was flying however, then a peculiar looking big spaceship then zoomed past FlamingoMask, sending FlamingoMask off course. As the spaceship landed, FlamingoMask then flew down to investigate. Meanwhile with the spaceship, the spaceship then glowed, an alien figure stepped outside, appearing to be a blue in color, had steel-colored claws and dressed in a fancy tuxedo. As the alien figure adjusted his bowtie, the then saw FlamingoMask flying at him. Thinking he was a customer, the alien greeted him and then FlamingoMask kicked him in the face. As FlamingoMask got into battle position and then noticed that the alien figure did not look all that threatening; FlamingoMask then asked who he was and why did he come here. The alien figure then got back up and explained that he had come to Earth to start a business and open his tavern there; he then revealed his name to be Manager Baltan. FlamingoMask then apologized to Manager Baltan for attacking him, which Manager Baltan accepted his apology. Manager Baltan then showed off the tavern to FlamingoMask and even showing off some of the food to him, which FlamingoMask did not like the food though. FlamingoMask then gave some advice to help Manage Baltan and his tavern by suggesting that since he 'd be adjusting to Earth, he would need to serve humans "human food" and not alien food and to use high quality ingredients; Manager Baltan thanked FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then asked where he could get a drink, which Manager Baltan said he could get some Crystal Pepsi from a box over there. FlamingoMask then went over to try to open it, but it was surprisingly difficult to do so. As FlamingoMask attempted to further open the box though, from outside, the three robot gangsters approached to attack the tavern; Gevaudan, Bullets and Iron Jack had returned! FlamingoMask and Manager Baltan then went outside to deal with the robot gangsters. As Iron Jack and Bullets opened fired on the two; FlamingoMask then created a Light Shield to protect him from the laser fire. Manager Baltan then flew up and fought against Iron Jack and Bullets; FlmaingoMask went out to fight against Gevaudan once again. Gevaudan then leaped up and tackled FlamingoMask. Manager Baltan then flew up and fought against Iron Jack and Bullets; FlmaingoMask went out to fight against Gevaudan once again. Gevaudan then leaped up and tackled FlamingoMask. Iron Jack fired his Plasma Grenades at Manager Baltan, creating an explosion near him, Manager Baltan then leaped away. Bullets then fired a barrage of laser blasts at Manager Baltan with his sub-laser gun, but this time Manager Baltan rolled away from the laser rounds before they could hit him. Manager Baltan then got back up and summoned a ton of illusion clones of himself to confuse and distract Bullets and Iron Jack. Bullets and Iron Jack began to attack and open fire on all of the illusions. As Iron Jack and Bullets finished off all of the illusion clones, Manager Baltan then sneaked up and flew at Bullets and Iron Jack, ramming them both down to the ground. Manager Baltan then used his Red Freezing Ray at them both. With Bullets and Iron Jack now standing still, Manager Baltan then fired his White Destruction Ray at the two, sending them flying aways and defeating them both. After that, Manager Balan then flew over to help FlamingoMask out with Gevaudan. As FlamingoMask and Gevaudan fought each other some more, FlamingoMask asked Gevaudan as to how he knew where he was and how did he find him; to which Gevaudan replied that he wanted to get back at FlamingoMask for what he did to them back at that forest in Canada, and then he would take great pleasure in eliminating him, Manager Baltan and the tavern. FlamingoMask then said he was a creep and fired his light beam at Gevaudan. After a clash of their light beams and darkness laser beams, Manager Baltan then flew in and rammed at Gevaudan hard, giving FlamingoMask the upper hand and blasting at him with his light orb. As Gevaudan was then sent flying into against a tree, FlamingoMask then told Gevaudan to leave Manager Baltan's tavern alone and that he would make him suffer the ultimate consequences if he were to disturb them again, Gevaudan then gave out his words and then ran off along with Bullets and Iron Jack, retreating. Manager Baltan then thanked FlamingoMask for saving him and the tavern and asked if he wanted to be repaid somehow. FlamingoMask then said that he didn't need to at the moment; all he needed to do was to was make improvements on the tavern, to which Manager Blatan happily agreed to do so. Manager Baltan than thanked FlamingoMask one more time and went inside his tavern to get back to work. FlamingoMask then got up and walked away, his work there done. Important Events * Manager Baltan is introduced, as is the Kaiju Sakaba. Trivia * From this point on, the Mecha Galgen Gang would become a major recurring enemy faction of FlamingoMask's. Category:Events